


Le cercle de feu

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Dolphins, Drabble Collection, Gen, Mad Scientists, Penguins, Villains
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de mini fics autour de Blowhole ;1ère vignette : Le cercle par lequel tout a commencé.2ème : Les plus beaux joujoux.3ème : Des armes supplémentaires.4ème : Une expérience à tenter.





	1. Où tout commença

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis était un gentil garçon autrefois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le cercle de feu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnage :** Dr Blowhole  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 1 er décembre/calendrier de l'évent  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Penguin Who Loved Me_ \+ _Madagascar 3_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Francis était un gentil garçon autrefois. Ça ne l’amusait pas beaucoup de sauter dans des cerceaux pour une bande d’humains, mais à défaut d’autre chose, il mettait sa fierté dans le fait de sauter haut et bien. Il les épatait tous, en attendant le jour où il serait capable de sauter au-dessus des murs de l’aquarium et de retrouver la vie sauvage. 

Mais ça… c’était avant la grande idée du maître des spectacles. Il avait vu un cirque en Europe avec un tigre et des cerceaux minuscules. Malgré l’accident arrivé à la vedette, il se dit que bah, dans l’eau il n’y avait aucun risque, et décida que son dauphin était au moins aussi doué que ce vilain matou. Il réussirait, lui !

Francis n’aima pas du tout cette idée. Le feu le terrifiait ; il ne refusa pourtant pas de sauter, voulant prouver qu’il était plus fort que sa peur. Mais le feu brouillait sa vision, et il visa mal le centrage son saut… 

Avec un œil en moins, et un recul métaphorique puisqu’il n’en avait plus de visuel, il apprit à tout calculer, tout planifier, tout vérifier, computer toutes les marges. La vengeance du Docteur Blowhole serait terrible !


	2. Où trouve-t-il tout ça ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les méchants ont toujours les plus beaux joujoux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Où trouve-t-il tout ça ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kowalski vs Dr Blowhole  
>  **Genre :** gen/savant fou  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Kwaski jaloux, s’tout !" »   
>  d'après Chibi_Kyouki sur un arbre à drabbles (août '12)  
>  **Note :** pourrait plutôt se placer dans un human!AU, aussi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Kowalski jalouse tout ce qu’a Blowhole. On croirait des enfants dans une cour de récréation à se disputer à propos de qui a le jouet le plus à la mode !  
Et les stimulateurs de croissance, et les exosquelettes, et les contrôleurs d’ondes cérébrales...  
Toutes ces inventions magnifiques dont il rêve dans son coin sans arriver à les mettre au point – il lui manque toujours un petit quelque chose – et souvent ça n’est pas faute d’imagination et de connaissances, mais de budget pour se procurer les éléments nécessaires.

C’est complètement injuste : comment ce sale type se procure-t-il tout ça ?


	3. Des armes supplémentaires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La course aux armements devient encore plus palpitante si on y triche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des armes supplémentaires  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Dr Blowhole et ses ennemis  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks et Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il se força à manger et à fanfaronner devant Ivan comme à son habitude malgré les missiles nucléaires pointés sur son territoire. »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (11-17 juillet ’12)  
>  **Notes :** après réflexion, si les missiles sont carrément nucléaires, il devrait peut-être plutôt s’agir d’un AU humanisé ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les missiles nucléaires pointés sur son territoire n’ont jamais intimidé Blowhole.  
(He oui, tout le monde sait que des explosifs conventionnels n’ébranleront pas le blindage de sa base, qu’il faudra bien de la puissance supplémentaire.)

Au contraire, ça lui fait plus de munitions potentielles. Quoi, vous croyez qu’un génie comme lui n’est pas capable de détourner une arme balancée dans sa direction, même à toute vitesse ?  
Si quelqu’un essaie de le déboulonner en frappant un grand coup, il s’emparera simplement des missiles avant de les retourner à l’envoyeur.

Non, pour l’avoir, il va falloir tenter quelque chose de plus subtil.


	4. Tenter l'expérience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Blowhole se mêle de rendre service à Doris et Kowalski... à sa façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** On pourrait tenter l’expérience...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Blowhole, Kowalski, Doris  
>  **Genre :** mad science!   
> **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Dreamworks & Nickelodeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** défi #196, « expérience » pour mf_100_mots   
> **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Penguin Who Loved Me_  
>  **Avertissement** supplémentaire : flirte avec le non-con   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Solidement attaché à une table d’examen, Kowalski n’en mène pas large. Blowhole approche son scooter et caquète, une lueur démente dans son œil valide. 

\- Alors comme ça, Doris te plaît, Très Cher... et tu voudrais te reproduire avec elle, j’imagine ? Malgré la barrière des espèces. On pourrait tenter l’expérience.   
Seulement... vous les oiseaux, vous faites tout à l’envers. Vos mâles ont des chromosomes de femelle et inversement. Il va falloir tenter avec elle _et_ avec... oh, _je_ suis le seul spécimen mâle à portée de nageoire. 

Prisonnière d’un aquarium, Doris s’agite vainement.   
\- Francis, tu es complètement fou ! Arrête ça !


End file.
